tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Alec Baldwin
*Hilaria Baldwin |children= *Ireland Baldwin *Carmen Baldwin *Rafael Baldwin *Leonardo Baldwin }} Alec Baldwin (born Alexander Rae Baldwin III in Amityville, New York, USA on 3rd April 1958) is an Academy Award-nominated American actor, writer, comedian and producer who narrated the American version of the fifth and sixth series of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. He also played Mr. Conductor in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. He has three brothers, Daniel, William, and Stephen, and two sisters, Jane Sasso and Elizabeth Keuchler. He was previously married to Academy Award-winning actress Kim Basinger, with whom he has a daughter, Ireland. Baldwin starred on NBC's 30 Rock. One episode featured his character Jack Donaghy claiming that his recordings of every word in the dictionary were used in, among other things, Thomas the Tank Engine. Filmography Major awards and nominations * Won - Golden Globe Award for Best Performance by an Actor in a Television Series - Musical or Comedy, 30 Rock, 2006. * Won - Golden Globe Award for Best Performance by an Actor in a Television Series - Musical or Comedy, 30 Rock, 2008. * Won - Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Comedy Series, 30 Rock, 2007. * Won - Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series, 30 Rock, 2008. * Won - Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series, 30 Rock, 2008 * Nominated - Oscar for Best Actor in a Supporting Role, The Cooler, 2003 - lost to Tim Robbins for Mystic River. * Nominated - Golden Globe for Best Actor in a Supporting Role, The Cooler, 2003 - lost to Tim Robbins for Mystic River. *'Nominated' - Razzie Award for Worst Supporting Actor, The Cat in the Hat, 2004 - lost to Sylvester Stallone for Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over * Nominated - Golden Globe Award for Best Performance by an Actor in a Television Series - Musical or Comedy, 30 Rock, 2007 - lost to David Duchovny for Californication. * Nominated - Screen Actors Guild Award for Best Actor in a Supporting Role, The Cooler, 2003 - lost to Tim Robbins for Mystic River. * Nominated - Screen Actors Guild Award for Best Cast in a Motion Picture, The Aviator, 2004 (shared with Alan Alda, Kate Beckinsale, Cate Blanchett, Leonardo DiCaprio, Ian Holm, Danny Huston, Jude Law, John C. Reilly and Gwen Stefani) - lost to cast of Sideways. * Nominated - Screen Actors Guild Award for Best Cast in a Motion Picture, The Departed, 2006 (shared with Anthony Anderson, Matt Damon, Leonardo DiCaprio, Vera Farmiga, Jack Nicholson, Martin Sheen, Mark Wahlberg and Ray Winstone) - lost to cast of Little Miss Sunshine. * Nominated - Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series, 30 Rock, 2007 - lost to cast of The Office. * Nominated - Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series, 30 Rock, 2007 - lost to Ricky Gervais for Extras. Trivia * Alec Baldwin is the first narrator to not narrate any Railway Series story adaptations. * Alec Baldwin was the last narrator to play Mr. Conductor. * A clip from his narration of Busy Going Backwards was featured on an episode of ''Late Night with Conan O'Brien ''when telling Baldwin a controversial subject that his voice given for James in the fifth season sounded gay. Gallery File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad154.png|Alec Baldwin as Mr. Conductor File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad396.png File:MrConductorBehindtheScenes.jpg|Alec Baldwin on set for Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:BehindtheScenesofThomasandtheMagicRailroad7.jpg|Britt Allcroft with Alec Baldwin on the set of Thomas File:TATMRRCastattheCenturyCityPremiere.jpg|Mara Wilson, Cody McMains, Peter Fonda, Alec Baldwin and Michael E. Rodgers at the premiere in Century City, California File:BrittAllcroftandAlecBaldwinwithThomas.png|Britt Allcroft with Alec Baldwin and a Thomas model File:Alec_Baldwin_with_Thomas.jpg|Alec Baldwin with Thomas External Link *Official website es:Alec Baldwin he:אלק בולדווין pl:Alec Baldwin Category:Narrators Category:People Category:Production crew Category:English Voice Cast Category:Voice actors Category:Magic Railroad Category:Live-action cast